1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a medical device and method for use thereof for facilitating replacement of comminuted bone fractures. In particular, the present invention is related to a system and method for use thereof to aid in the replacement of comminuted bone fractures adjacent bone joints to restore joint viability. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for use thereof for replacing comminuted bone fractures adjacent joints by providing a prosthesis to replace the fractured bone or portions of the fractured bone to facilitate restoration of movement associated with the bone joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comminuted bone fractures adjacent joints oftentimes result in significant fragmentation of the bone. In fact, these types of bone fractures can often result in portions of the bone being severely fragmented. That is, the number of fragments created by these types of bone factures pose difficulties in repairing the bone. Bone plates have oftentimes been used to aid repair of the comminuted bone fractures. However, even with use of bone plates, the comminuted bone fractures may not be adequately reconstructed. For example, if severely fragmented, the proximal end portions of a humerus, the distal end portions of a radius, or the distal end portions of an ulna may not be reconstructible. As such, there is a need for a prosthesis affording replacement of the comminuted bone fractures or portions thereof to restore joint viability. The prosthesis can be used when the comminuted bone fractures need substantial support to aid repair or are irretrievably fragmented. Such a prosthesis can be used in replicating articular surfaces of the fractured bone to restore movement associated with a corresponding bone joint. For example, such a prosthesis can be configured to repair the proximal end portion of the humerus, the distal end portion of the radius, and the distal end portion of the ulna.